


Drink Up

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Rating for language only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: All you want to do on your day off as a Ravager crewmen  is get a drink and relax, but somehow Yondu always shows up to ruin your fun.





	Drink Up

You were happy to be off the ship. It had been a long couple of weeks of traveling from one end of the galaxy to the other, collecting items and dropping them off. Your Ravager crewmen were like a family to you and you wouldn’t trade them for the world, but it nice to get away from the boys club that you were surrounded by 24/7. You knew Yondu was going to be rewarding you all by letting you have a night out, so on one of the planets you visited you managed to find time to get your one good dress cleaned for the evening.

You were very happy to be all dressed up, walking down the streets on Contraxia, giving men and women flirty glances and trying to find a bar that looked like it was fun. You finally found one about halfway down the road, a small place that usually had a good band and wasn’t too expensive. You and some of the crew had come here a few times. You stepped in and walked over to the bar, leaning on it, pretending to think about what you wanted to drink, but really you were looking around at who was here.

You were never shy about how you looked. Spending ten to eleven hours a day working on a ship meant your figure was pretty impressive, even with all of the small scars you had accumulated. A few minutes in you noticed a man, looked Xandarian, giving you a smile and you coyly smiled back. The man stood to walk towards you, but when he took his first step you saw Yondu walk right by the man and shoulder check him. The man, on reflex, turned to confront Yondu but stopped when he say the large Centenarian staring him down.

“I wouldn’t, boy.” Yondu growled, and kept walking, throwing you a strange look. The Xandarian rubbed his shoulder and walked off without talking to you.

You just shook it off. Bad timing. Again. Yondo seemed to be interrupting you a lot these days when you were trying to talk to men. The first few times you thought it was just coincidence but slowly you started to think he was doing it on purpose. No matter, lots of people in this bar.

You turned your attention to another man sitting alone at a booth a few feet from you and decided to saunter on over to him. You made sure to sway your hips when you walked and put on your best fake innocent face as you approached him. Men are easy, you thought to yourself, as you saw the man straighten up and shift in his seat when you walked up.

“Hey.” You said in a breathy voice. “You always sit alone?”

He stuttered for a second before saying “Yeah, I mean no. I mean do you want to sit down?”

“I’d love to.” You said and sunk down into the seat next to him and smiled.

“Would you like something to drink?” He asked, very obviously staring at your breasts.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” You said. “I’ll take a beer, something hoppy.”

“Ok, wait here.” He said, like he was afraid you were going to get up and leave. At least not until you bring me my drink, buddy, you thought to yourself.

While he walked to the bar you noticed Yondu was sitting by the bar laughing with some woman on his lap. You stared at them and huffed, half tempted to interrupt their fun as he had done to you so many times. You were really starting to think there was no way what he was doing was accidental.

You pushed the thought from your mind. No reason to be upset that Yondu was with someone else. It just meant there was no way for him to stop you from flirting a bit and getting free drinks.

The man came back and nervously set a beer down in front of you.

“Thanks, babe.” You said, smiling at him. The man almost spilled his own drink down himself trying to sit down he was so nervous. “You alright?”

“Yeah. Sorry. What’s your name?” He asked, trying to sit up tall and no doubt look tougher than he really was. Even if you weren’t wearing you garbe, you were pretty obviously a Ravager, something most men found intimidating.

You told him and asked him for his. After a few minutes of mindless chitchat, you downed the rest of your beer and asked him if he wanted to dance. He happily complied. You very excitedly pulled him onto the dance floor, happy to be doing something fun with a guy who actually seemed genuinely kind for the first time in a long time. The guy was a nervous wreck with no game whatsoever, but he was sweet and that was good enough for now. You took the lead on the dance floor, swaying your hips and rubbing up against him just a bit.

You could finally feel him relaxing when all of a sudden a large man was pushed between you two hard. The man pushed your dance partner to the ground and almost knocked you over before turning back around and throwing himself at Yondu, who you now realized he was fighting. Yondu waited until the guy was close enough and knocked him out with one well placed right hook. You looked up at your captain, annoyed, now thoroughly convinced this was on purpose gave him a murderous look before trying to help the man who bought you a drink up.

The man seemed shaken and when you asked him if he was okay he started to cry. You had no idea how to handle this.

“Uhh, you okay, dude?” You asked, patting him on the back, feeling odd. “Ya need to go home?”

The crying man mumbled something and quickly left the bar, clearly in tears.

You didn’t know what to do, a few people were staring at you wondering what you did to make a grown man cry, and so you just left. You walked out of the first bar and just headed towards the one across the road.

When you got in you noticed it was kind of a classy joint. You felt like you didn’t quite fit in, but you sat down at the bar anyway. Almost immediately a very tall, strikingly handsome man sat next to you. You gave him a smile and he looked at you oddly.

“A female Ravager?” He asked you.

“We exist.” You said, shrugging.

“You’re like a unicorn.” He said, making you laugh. “But probably tougher.”

“Probably” you said, enjoying the conversation with this man. “Hornier too.” You joked.

The man laughed outloud, clearly enjoying your slightly off color humor. “Can I get you a drink?” He asked.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” You said. Happy that someone actually worth talking to had stumbled upon you. He walked away to the other end of the bar to wave down the bartender and get your drinks. You looked around while he did, just people watching.

The man came back and placed your drink on the bar and you smiled at him. You reached out to pick the glass up, but as you did, you heard a faint whistle and then for seemingly no reason, the glass you were reaching for was chipped and knocked over, spilling all over your lap.

You stood up in shock and screamed. The man tried to wipe you off with some napkins, but you pushed him off and turned around and shouted towards a figure in the shadows “This is getting real old, Cap!” Before storming out of the bar.

Yondu slipped out after you, dropping units on the bar by the man and patting him on the shoulder. “Tough luck, kid” he said, laughing before walking outside, leaving the man completely dumbfounded as to what just happened.

You had stormed out of the bar and were on the street when you heard Yondu’s footsteps behind you. You turned and screamed at him “Oh! Now you’re following me? Great! Can’t even talk to a man without you getting in my way!”

“Why the hell ya talkin’ to them boys anyway?” Yondu said, scowling at you.

“Because I wanted a drink!” You shouted at him, gesturing your arms out as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. “One of the only perks of being a woman and a Ravager is that all of the seedy bars you take me to are full of gross ass dudes who will pay for my drinks if I let them sit near me!”

“Oh, so ya’s just out there being a tease?” Yondu asked, stepping towards you.

“With all due respect, captain,” You spat that last word out, “go fuck yourself. It’s none of your goddamn business what I do in my free time. If you and the men can go running off to those damn sexbots whenever y’all want, I can sit in a bar and let a man buy me a beer.”

Yondu’s already unpleasant expression turned downright murderous.

“I don’t see what tha…” Yondu tried to say, but you were mad now, and you couldn’t stop yourself from continuing to scream at him.

“Also!” You shouted, getting right into his face, causing him to stiffen up to help him stand his ground. “Maybe, just maybe, I wanted to talk to a man who actually saw me as more than a crew member or a mechanic. Who actually wanted to spend time with me because I’m a woman and sometimes I just want to feel like a woman!”

It was Yondu’s turn to yell, causing anyone who was not looking at the small woman screaming at the Ravager Captain to now focus their attention that way.

“Oh yeah!” Yondu screamed, getting right in your face. It was your turn to brace yourself. “Well how the hell do ya think I feel? Knowin’ ya’s on my ship all the time! Seeing a woman like ya everyday knowing I can’t do nothin’ about it.”

You tried to cut him off, but he held his hand up, stopping you before you could start.

“Don’t think me and the boys don’t see how attractive ya are. They know not to act on it. They’ve gotten good at sneaking looks at ya when ya ain’t paying attention, but they still do it. Can’t help it. Only woman they see on the regular. They never touch ya ‘cause they know ya kill ‘em for trying” Yondu said, chuckling to himself, his voice softening from his yell back down to his usual deep drawl. “Can’t say I don’t enjoying looking at ya myself.”

“You what?” You asked, trying to be offended but you found you actually didn’t mind the idea of Yondu looking at you.

“You’s pretty.” Yondu shrugged. “Damn quick witted too. Nice to talk to.”

You stood there looking at him, unsure how to respond then looked away, suddenly noticing how many people were looking at you. More than half the crew had come out from wherever they were to watch you two scream at one another.

You folded your arms across your chest and looked Yondu up and down. “You’re alright yourself.” You said, biting your cheek. “Not bad for a giant blue jackass.”

Yondu just looked at you and smiled. You two stood there and staring at one another for a few minutes before you finally raised your eyebrows and said to Yondu “Well….”

“Huh?” He said, clearly unsure what to do.

“This is when you ask to buy me a drink. And I say yes.” You said, slowly, leaning into Yondu.

“Oh.” Yondu straightened up. “Can I buy ya a drink?”

“Sure.” You said, matter of factly, walking towards Yondu to grab him by the hand and walk him to a bar. “Only if you let me drink it this time.”

As you two walked into the nearest bar, you could have sworn you heard Kraglin’s voice say “Told Ya. You guys owe me ten units.”


End file.
